


allison.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it still hadn’t set in. standing blankly in front of the stone with her best friend’s name on it, she still couldn’t believe it. </p><p>it had only been a few days since the tragedy. no one was ready to move on yet. lydia wasn’t. she wasn’t sure if she ever would be. </p><p>allison kept her grounded. allison is the reason why she is who she is today. if it wasn’t for her, lydia would still be that self centered, good for nothing drama queen.</p><p>-</p><p>prompt: it's after allison's funeral and lydia and stiles are devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	allison.

grieving over her best friend is something she hoped she’d never have to do until many years to come.

deep down she knew this was a possibility. not necessarily to allison, being the strong warrior she is, but to anyone in the pack. it seemed likely to happen to her, because even though she’s not fully human, she has no idea how to defend herself; always counting on others to keep her alive.

it still hadn’t set in. standing blankly in front of the stone with her best friend’s name on it, she still couldn’t believe it.

it had only been a few days since the tragedy. no one was ready to move on yet. lydia wasn’t. she wasn’t sure if she ever would be.

allison kept her grounded. allison is the reason why she is who she is today. if it wasn’t for her, lydia would still be that self centered, good for nothing drama queen.

lydia heard some shuffling behind her and she whipped around to see a familiar face. she repressed the urge to flinch away from him, knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle the look of hurt displayed on his features.

he looked a bit better than the last time she saw him. his face didn’t look as dead and pale and the dark circles under his eyes had lightened up a bit.

“hi,” he said quietly, moving to stand beside the red head.

she chewed on the inside of her cheek. “hi.”

“how are you?”

she glanced at him. “honestly?” he nodded. “devastated.”

“i’m sorry,” his shoulders slumped and his voice broke, “this is all my fault. i still can’t believe it.”

her glossy eyes looked up at him. “don’t you even dare blame yourself, stiles.”

“how can you even say that?” his bottom lip trembled with every word he spoke. “you saw all the things i did. i caused this.”

she shook her head feverishly. “that wasn’t you.”

“i still remember it all though,” he added quietly. “i remember...” his breathing picked up and his eyes started to water heart wrenchingly. “i remember terrifying you.”

stiles's eyes lifted up to meet her green ones. “it’s okay,” lydia said softly, “you didn’t hurt me.”

“i could’ve.”

“but you didn’t,” she begged. she couldn’t deal with all of this already; she didn’t want stiles thinking it was his entire fault. “and it wasn’t you.”

these past two years were full of stiles always being there to comfort lydia and to assure her that everything was going to be okay. the tables had finally turned because even though he was back to normal, he certainly didn’t feel like he was back to normal. no one was back to normal.

not without allison.

stiles finally broke down, tears sliding down his rosy cheeks. “but she’s gone, and there’s nothing i can do about it.”

lydia rushed to grab him in what she hoped was a comforting hug. “there's nothing any of us can do,” she admitted. “it’s going to hurt for a while, i know, but we can’t change what’s done.”

his next words shattered any remains of her tattered heart.

“it should have been me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo x
> 
> so i'm obviously new here so and this is my very first story.
> 
> uh, there's not much to say for now so i hope you enjoyed it because there's more to come.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all x


End file.
